


Alpha Wolf and the Wolf Pack

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Androids, Gen, Robots, action-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou  acting as a hero with Turing and the other S-ARCs acting as his network of sidekicks. They’d be all running on the same network, thinking as  one, and hunting the criminal like a pack. And then I got the idea that in this setup Kurou’s hero name would be something like Alpha Wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Wolf and the Wolf Pack

"Ready, Alpha Wolf?"

"Yes, Ms. Joubert."

"Ten seconds."

"Acknowledged." Order given to the S-ARCs, he lead the count. At .03 seconds to the count of 1, Kurou took off on the straightaway on his motorcycle in silent mode.

The HERO TV helicopter had his GPS location, following. It was still a fascination for audiences to try and spot him without being lit, so he allowed it; followed by the 5 S-ARCs with their lights also off, speeding along within inches of the motorcycle.

He received a silent count from Agnes, once again alerting the S-ARCs so they could move into formation; a reverse “V” shape with Turing at the back, Heinlein and King to either side of Kurou’s back wheel, and Church and Clarke flanking left and right just before his front wheel. They were linked to one another and to him, and he to the motorcycle, all allowing for perfect synchronization as the camera found them.

"And who might that be?" Mario called out. The moment the camera had focused on them, one by one the S-ARCs turned on their "headlights", the glowing accent lights along their legs and backs coming to life immediately after, each robot individually identifiable by color. Kurou remained in dark silent mode, but because of the S-ARCs, he and his motorcycle could just be made out by home viewers. “It’s Alpha Wolf and his Wolf Pack going after the biker gang!”

The gang’s precise location was being broadcast to him privately via HERO TV’s control room, allowing Kurou to make decisions about which angle to approach from. They were to take the “long route” to make the incident more exciting, taking the long loop around the edge of the Silver Stage in order to approach the biker gang head on. It would seem that the approach had been considered, however, the gang breaking off into two groups headed different directions.

Kurou’s nod was imperceptible, but the internal permission was given. Clarke and Church peeled off, using their Wild Shots to grasp the roadway on the Gold Stage above them to swing themselves after the secondary group.

"What’s this?" Mario’s over-excited voice continued. "The biker gang’s split off, but Alpha Wolf isn’t breaking a sweat! Two of those little doggies are giving chase!"

He supposed that he would have to have a talk with Mario over his terminology. Regardless, Kurou eased off of silent mode and allowed his engine to rev, lights to come on as he was within sight of the primary group. Sitting fully upright, he sent an inquiry to the three S-ARCs remaining with him. They responded in the affirmative, and suddenly Alpha Wolf was merely a streak of light headed straight toward the bikers.

Mario’s voice came through the audio feed. “Alpha Wolf is playing a game of chicken with the biker gang, but they seem to be standing their ground!”

”Too fast!" Agnes warned privately.

”My apologies, Ms. Joubert, but the safety of the city—”

She sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll have a longer commercial break then.”

”Acknowledged.”

It did indeed happen quickly; Kurou sped ahead of the S-ARCs, aimed directly for the gang’s leader. He was seconds from crashing—approximately 2 seconds—when his motorcycle very suddenly leaped into the air, jumping over the humans and landing effortlessly on the other side before turning sharply and approaching from behind.

Dr. Saito’s idea of a “fantastic distraction” most definitely worked. The bikers were all staring at him rather than paying attention to the S-ARCs positioning themselves. It was too late by the time anyone realized it, Apollon Media’s patented Non-Violent Criminal Restraint Foam shooting from cartridges on the robots’ backs, perfect coverage achieved in less then 30 seconds.

Kurou began to scan for the objects he’d been ordered to retrieve, reporting, “The stolen items are not here.”

”Well go retrieve them, then!”

”Yes, Ms. Joubert." He and the S-ARCs regrouped while ignoring Mario’s exceptionally excited commentary, Clarke and Church being tracked. As it seemed that they had cornered the rest of the biker gang, Kurou gave the order to move in for the finish, which would at least extend the time enough for Agnes’ liking. He didn’t bother with silent mode, the HERO TV camera following the lights and recording his impressive control over an incredible amount of speed as he raced toward the rest of the biker gang.

Church and Clarke had waited obediently for the other S-ARCs to arrive, keeping the second group of bikers in place. When the five of them were once again together, it was nearly without effort that they fired more foam cartridges, temporarily trapping the criminals within the thick, hardening foam.

While Mario went on about the amazing capture, Kurou dismounted and walked up to one of the gang members in particular. Camera still on him, he simply opened the bag on the motorcycle’s side and showed the camera several million Stern worth of jewelry.

”Cut to commercial! Good work, Alpha Wolf.”

”Thank you, Ms. Joubert. I will leave the rest to the police.”

As the HERO TV helicopter took off back to the studio, Kurou turned to the S-ARCs in order to praise them. “Excellent work.”

Turing very nearly bounced with the excitement that he was still feeling. “CAN WE PLAY FETCH WHEN WE RETURN?”

"After you are all done charging." The android allowed.

The response was a chorus of five digitized voices. “AW.”


End file.
